Journey Home
by AshtonJacks
Summary: When Jerry Jacks is injured in a car accident, a young man comes to town bearring secrets. Will he help or hurt Jerry? Featuring Jerry, Alexis, Jax, Bobbie, Carly and V


Jagger Jacks

I was on a stakeout when my world imploded. When my secure cell phone rang I very annoyed. "Hello Jacks here." I had barked into it in an arrogant tone. Little did I know that this particular phone call would change my life in so many ways. Far from a simple call, director Donelly was informing me that my father had been gravely injured in a car accident. 

"Your father is hurt. He's at GH. Get there immediately. It's not good." The director had said. I could barely comprehend his words over the rush of blood in my ears. It was impossible. My father was infallible. He couldn't die before the age of 40 for God's sake. A daredevil like him; no he couldn't die in a simple car accident. I blinked back tears as I started to drive toward Port Charles.

Port Charles. My mother had been there for three years and my father for over a year. I hadn't been there yet. Family visits weren't encouraged. My mother's family was a bit unbalanced so my very existence had been a closely guarded secret. She'd be angry if I made my presence known now. 

I shook my head as I drove. Things were getting more and more complicated. For reasons unknown to me, my mother had married my uncle. I assumed he didn't even know she and dad had been involved at one time. Sometimes things were so hard on me. I knew that my existence had been kept from everyone for my own safety, but I had always longed for a semi normal family life. Living with my mother's college roommate wasn't bad, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't home. Home had been a series of hotel rooms in different cities when my parents' schedules had coincided with mine. My paternal and maternal families were just figureheads that I spied from newspaper headlines and the society pages.

I ran my hands through my dark hair and looked into the rear view mirror. I had no game plan; I just had to get to my father whatever the cost. "I don't know what I'll do if I'm too late." I said into an empty car as a few tears ran down my cheeks. Despite our physical distance, I was very close to my parents. I had always been drawn to the daredevil in my father. As a child he had been this larger than life super hero. He had always been so much fun. Mom had been the disciplinarian in the family, always ready with warning words tempered with love. Dad had been the one to toss out mom's warnings as soon as her back was turned. Many a visit was spent clutching my stomach after ingesting too much junk food.

Alexis Davis Jacks

I drove to General Hospital faster than I ever had. All I knew was that Jerry had been injured in a car accident. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me it might be quite serious. We had just seen Jerry at dinner; thank God we hadn't gone away. I knew Jax was upset that I had rushed off to the PCPD and wondered if he would accept my presence at the hospital. I knew Chloe would be with him, but I knew in my heart that he needed more. Still, it was none of my business. I had married the man while being in love with Ned. I couldn't deny that everything seemed to be changing.

Jax, that blond Adonis had stolen my heart. He was so different from Ned. Day by day I was beginning to think he was just what I needed. Of course, he was falling in love with Chloe. This was a relationship that Ned and I had encouraged, much as we had in our own small ways discouraged a relationship between Jax and V. Now V was off on a year long cruise with Simon and Chloe had the attention of two of the men in my life. Ned might have denied it, but he was growing closer to Chloe. I could see it in the way his eyes softened when he looked at her and the way he kissed her. That was the way he had looked at me and kissed me.

My attentions turned to the other two men in my life, Jerry and Jagger Jacks. The relationship that Jerry and I had shared was dead many years ago. We had been too young and too different to make it work. I remembered our first meeting. He had been visiting a friend at Harvard and I had been a freshman. His exuberance had immediately captivated me. He was so different from everyone in my scope of knowledge on the Greek Island. No one had prepared me for the way the wrong man for me would sweep me off my feet. I had no regrets. We had a beautiful son.

Jagger was a wonderful man. He had Jerry's soul and my common sense wrapped into his own individual package. He was truly the best of us. Jag's biggest flaw was that he was as guarded as his father and I had to be. At twenty years old he should be getting into as much trouble as his father had, not working all the time. He had gotten a new job recently and his demeanor had turned even more serious, if that was possible. Our son was far too intense for his age.

I knew I needed to call Jagger, but I decided to wait until I had some concrete information about Jerry's condition. Due to the threats from Helena, Jag had always been hidden. Stefan suspected that I had some secrets but even he had no idea I had birthed a son at 18 years of age. Jerry had also kept Jag's existence from his family, fearing the wider the scope of people that knew, the greater likelihood that Jag could be injured or worse. I would not lose my son, whatever the cost.

As I pulled in to the Gh parking lot, I almost dialed Jagger's cell phone. I needed him nearby, despite the risks. There had been a few times where the carefully laid plans had been in jeopardy, from my emotional weakness. I had to stop thinking so negatively, I told myself. Jerry would be just fine. He had to be fine, he was Jerry Jacks. Danger was second nature to my ex, I reminded myself as I approached my husband.

"How is he Jax?" I asked as I read the worried expression on his handsome features.

Jerry Jacks

I felt wrapped in a cocoon of warmth as I floated on a cloud of semi-awareness. Something had happened, that much I knew, but I didn't know where I was or even if I was. This could be death, I realized and if so, death wasn't so bad. I didn't see the buxom redheaded angel I'd expected to lift me to heaven, but maybe she'd gotten caught in a celestial traffic jam. But death wasn't for me, not yet. I finally had red and Lucas; I had the family I'd wondered about all these years. I could bring Jagger to town and maybe he Lucas and I could be a real father and son. No, I wouldn't die. There was still too much of life to lead.

Chapter 2

Jerry

I had never been so frustrated in my life. I could hear them talking to me. The doctors and nurses of Gh were trying so hard to get me to awaken but my body wasn't obeying my will. I had to let them know that I was OK. My family, Bobbie I had to let them all know. I concentrated harder then I ever had in my life but nothing would move. I couldn't even twitch an eyelid or fingertip. With a feeling of desperation and surrender I let the darkness claim me again.

Jax

I watched Alexis approaching and gave her a small brave smile. "He's in a coma Alexis, but he'll come out of it soon. He's a fighter." I hoped Alexis would understand what I couldn't say yet. Jerry had to be ok. There was just no other alternative I could accept. "Bobbie was just bruised. She's in there with him. She won't leave." I started pacing a little then walked to the window. He looked so small with all of the medical equipment surrounding him. "He's going to be fine Alexis. He just has to wake up. He's being stubborn." I closed my eyes, unable to contemplate any other fate. I almost jumped when Alexis pulled me into a comforting embrace, instead just sighing against her shoulder. I was closer to tears then I had been in quite some time.

Jagger Jacks

I pulled into the General Hospital parking lot and waited to compose myself before even attempting to get out of the car. I had to be strong for all of us. If I went into this with an unclear head, there would surely be disaster. I couldn't do that to my families, even if they didn't know me. They deserved sympathy caring and understanding in this time. I dialed the WSB and let them know that I was turning my secure cell phone off then started to get out of the car when I suddenly found myself sprawled across the pavement. "Watch where you're going." I called out to a guy. When he stopped, I sighed inwardly. The last thing Id need to do now to announce my presence would be to be arrested after some parking lot scuffle. Still, I thought, smiling wryly, it would be so like my father.

I slowly got off the pavement and rotated my very sore shoulder. I had injured it arm wrestling Frisco Jones as a rookie on assignment in Cairo. When it was wrenched it tended to lock up on me. As I stood and brushed myself off, I looked at the man who had bumped into me. Instead of storming off as had been expected, he had stopped. I sighed and closed my car door. Hopefully the jerk would turn around.

Stefan Cassadine

I had been in such a hurry to get to my office at General Hospital that I hadn't been paying any attention to where I was going. As I hurried through the parking garage, I had clipped someone's shoulder. I head a scraping sound as the person, a man I presumed, lost and regained his balance. When I turned it was to find that I had knocked a young man entirely off his feet.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him. He was already on his feet by the time I approached him and seemed to be nursing a shoulder. "Come in please." I said motioning to the hospital doors "You can have that shoulder examined."

Jagger

I looked the man over carefully. The tawny hair, the emerald eyes, the severe way of dressing, this was Stefan Cassadine. Even if I hadn't known who he was, I would have been able to tell that he was someone important. His whole demeanor screamed that I should look at him. He commanded to be noticed. My uncle cut an imposing figure indeed. "My shoulder will be fine but thank you." I said, quick to assure him that all was fine. He was watching me very intently and I was quick to give him a nod and a smile. "Really I'll be fine."

Stefan

I gave the young man a stern look. "Well if you are certain." I said as I met his eyes. There was something disturbingly familiar about him. I had the distinct feeling that I knew this young man but could not place from where. Furthermore, to ask details would be the height of rudeness, so I just watched him carefully, searching and memorizing every nuance, for some clue.

He didn't reply right away and from that I knew he too was processing some thoughts. "Well then, my deepest apologies for our collision. Good day to you."

Jagger

"And to you too." I said resisting the urge to call him sir as I walked to the entrance of the hospital. So that was my uncle. I hadn't known what to expect between my mother's story of her often cold-hearted brother and The WSB's Cassadine Menace course. I slowly and quietly walked the corridors of the hospital until I spotted my mother with a blond man. He must be my uncle Jax. She was comforting him and they looked very close. It was then that I realized my father's injuries were very serious. I almost stepped out of the shadows, but their embrace looked to private and intimate for me to interrupt. Instead, I quickly darted into my father's room. I had to see him now. 

When I entered his room, I almost gasped. Machines that beeped and whirred at regular intervals surrounded dad. He looked so small and pale as he lay against the pillows. I had never seen my father looking helpless before. Turning to look beyond him, I was shocked to see a buxom redhead sleeping at his side. This must be the woman that had stolen dad's heart. I wanted to take a good look at her but now just simply wasn't the time, not with mom and uncle Jax outside.

I reached for my father's free hand, searching his face for any sign of awareness. Focusing my attention on the strength I knew was in the long fingers that had wiped away my childhood tears and had mussed my hair affectionately so many times, I spoke in little more than a whisper. "It's Jag dad." I announced. "You have to get better, understand me. I won't take no for an answer on this one. Stay strong. I won't be far away and yes I'll stay hidden." I held my father's hand against my face for a small moment, fully aware that this could be our last contact. "I love you dad. Don't ever doubt that or forget it."

Jerry

My Jagger was here. I had sensed him before he spoke. His famous Cassadine presence had lured me out of the darkness again. He had that presence and seemed not to even know it. I knew better then to try to expend the energy trying to reach him. I wanted to know why he was here and what he said. 'I love you too, son.' My mind screamed as I prayed that he knew on some level the depth of my love. With he and Bobbie at my side, Alexis and Jax outside I felt a peace I had never known before. Content that I wouldn't be abandoned the darkness pulled me back into its comforting embrace.

Alexis

I held Jax tightly, hoping that he would cry. He needed to face his emotions head on. My hand slowly drifted up his back to his hair. I stroked his hair slowly. "He loves you sweetheart and he's a fighter. Don't even doubt that. I've only known Jerry such a short time but he's so strong and he has an incredible will to live. You know that." I felt him press more tightly to me and I gently led him over to a small sofa. "Jax he needs your faith in him. You have it. If you feel that you're not strong enough, lean on me. I 'm here for you. I'll give you my strength. I'll give you everything I have."

Jax

I slowly raised me head to look at Alexis. She had her finger on the pulse of my fear and anguish. I knew at that moment that I loved her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. "Thank you Alexis. I may take you up on that." I said as her fingers toyed with my hair.

Chapter 3

Alexis

I held my husband close for what seemed to be an eternity. My fingers smoothed his golden locks down as I tried to convey my love and support to him. I had never seen him in a more vulnerable moment and it brought out a streak of protectiveness that stunned me. He was reaching for me and hanging on and it was fulfilling to know that it was me, his pseudo-wife that held his attention and could offer comfort. Mentally chiding myself for being so self centered, I rubbed his back in slow circles. "Jax I'll be here every step of the way for you, Jerry and your parents."

Jax

I raised my head slowly and looked at Alexis. The realization that I loved her hummed in my veins and I gave her a gentle smile. "There is no one I would rather have accompanying me on that walk." As emotions raged inside me, my spirit soared despite the circumstances. I felt alive, fully alive since before losing Brenda. I had to take a deep breath as I tried to contemplate what it all meant, then tossed reason out the window.

Backing away just slightly I gazed down at Alexis. She wore an expression of, could it be love? I had never seen her eyes turn quite that liquid and soft and she had never favored me with the expression that adorned her features. Her lips were slightly parted and a hint of a smile whispered across her expression. I was a drowning man and she was my salvation. The moment was ours and ours alone.

I pulled Alexis closer slowly as my eyes studied hers. Nothing would ruin this moment. This went beyond my worry or grief for Jerry, far beyond the caring that two friends shared; this was about Alexis and I connecting. I had to give voice to the feelings inside me. I was vaguely aware of my rapidly beating heart as my arm slid slowly from her waist up to her shoulder. Then, my arm wrapped around her, hand resting under her hair and cradling her neck. "Alexis." I whispered, as my lips tasted hers for the first time.

Alexis

Jax seemed to move as if in slow motion. His eyes deepened in color and took on a sparkle unlike I had ever witnessed before. I could easily succumb to those eyes in a moment. As he pulled me closer in a gesture of masculine possession, a smile that I was unable to suppress started blooming across my features. We both knew what was to occur and as the moments stretched out, I leaned my head gently against the hand supporting my neck. Small shivers originated at the spot where his thumb absently massaged my skin and slowly suffused through my body. Particularly effected were my lips and fingertips.

His lips started on a slow journey to my mouth and I caught my breath. I needed to remember every nuance of this defining moment of my existence. Far from a simple kiss, this moment was a new beginning for me, in a world where my husband and I confirmed our interest. As his lips caressed mine, I reached up to bury my hands in his golden hair. I urged him closer as my lips parted under his. Tasting him was first and foremost on my mind as my body relaxed against his.

"Jax." I replied as he pulled away for the briefest of seconds. I was unable to stop my tongue from darting out to determine if the vestiges of him clung to my lips. 

Jax

She tasted wonderfully forbidden, heavenly, mysterious I realized as I looked into her eyes. Her eyes mirrored the love that made my heart soar but in them I also spied vulnerability behind the impassive mask. She had built some high walls that I intended to bring down brick by brick. "I know." I assured quietly as my lips sought hers again.

Jagger

I stroked my father's hand slowly as tears spilled down my cheeks. I had never been a crier, not even as a baby but the thought that I could lose him sent the emotions pouring out of me. We had spent so much time apart, due both to my birth and circumstances of our personalities. I wondered how this redhead had tamed him. With a glance I observed her. Sleep had obviously transformed her, for I sensed she was a highly spirited woman. Was it her passion that had attracted my playboy father?

As she stirred and made a small sound, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I stood and turned, preparing to defend my actions to my mother or Stefan. Instead I saw a petite blond with fire in her eyes. I wiped the tears from my eyes and eased my father's hand back onto the bed before addressing her. "Who are you?"

Carly

I had been going to visit my mother when Amy Vining told me she was in Jerry Jacks' room. What kind of a Mickey Mouse place was this? My mother wasn't even kept in her own room? I walked into Jerry Jacks' room intending to yell at him. If she was there he had to be better right? When I had heard about the accident, I had been really spooked but after I'd seen my mother for myself a few hours ago I relaxed some. "No the question is who are you and why are you checking out my mom like that. Let's take this outside buster."

Jagger

"I'm no one." I said as my nerves hit full force. I spared my father a quick glance and then took off jogging out of his room and into the stairwell. I was breathing hard and knew the game had to be over. I couldn't approach my mother yet though. I sank onto a step and sighed.

V

Sean had called me to keep an eye on Jagger so I headed back to Port Charles fresh from my faux cruise with my ex-partner Simon. I didn't know how to deal with the members of Port Charles and hadn't even concocted an appropriate cover story. I had just begun to approach Jax and Alexis when I saw Jagger run by me. What was the little fool thinking? I followed him into the stairwell and sat down next to him. "Hi Jag how is he?"

Alexis

"You know?" I repeated against his lips. What did he know? Did he know the depth of my feelings for him? Did he know that every moment I looked into his eyes, that I became more lost in him? Could he know that for the first time in my life, I could allow myself to let all guard down, even if for the shortest of moments? Even though I was more uncertain than I had been in many years, I gave him a small smile. "You know that I'm falling in love with you?" I questioned in a voice that revealed my uncertainty.

Jax

I let out a deep breath as a moment of pure happiness infused my soul with hope. She was falling in love with me too! And Jerry would recover soon. We'd all be just fine. "I love you Alexis Jacks." I whispered just as a high pitched beeping commenced. "Alexis?" I asked as my prior hope was replaced by terror. "Code Blue!" could be heard as medical personnel rushed into my brother's room.

Chapter 4

Jax

"Alexis?" I repeated as my voice trembled. I started to rush to the room, only to have a crying Bobbie move into my arms. "What's happening Bobbie?" I asked urgently but she only shook her head rapidly as tears coursed down her cheeks. "Come on Bobbie. He will make it." I said with a confidence I couldn't feel. Fear had invaded my senses and I allowed myself to lean against Alexis as doctors worked feverishly to save my brother's life.

Alexis

I held onto Jax tightly watching the doctor. When they all backed off, Jax, Bobbie and I all exhaled in relief. He was alive and right now that was what mattered the most. I found my fingers in Jax's hair as we shared another deep kiss, as if assuring each other of our tenuous earthly connection in the face of such near death. Both of my hands grasped his silken locks as I gave him my strength my love and companionship in a kiss that was meant to both comfort and protect.

As a doctor emerged from Jerry's room, I reached for Jax's hand. I knew we were forming a connection, the three of us against any horrible news the doctors had to impart and I found myself wishing Jag was here with us. He belonged here and I knew it. I had to get him here. He and Jerry deserved no less. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my free hand, as we faced down Dr. Quartermaine.

Jax

I listened to the doctors speaking of my brother's prognosis. Jerry was in serious condition but he should be all right, I rationalized as they listed what sounded like bad injuries. He had some broken ribs and his lung had collapsed, he had some head trauma, they were reinflating his lung, his liver was lacerated and kidneys bruised. As the doctors spoke, the one thing that kept running through my mind was that his chances were good. He had to live. When the doctors stepped away I looked at Bobbie and Alexis. "He'll make it right?" I asked as my insecurity crept into my voice.

Carly

I stood off to the side as that little freak ran out then Jerry went downhill but as the doctor talked with my mother and Jax, I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Can you get Dr Quartermaine down here now?" I asked some doctor I had never seen before. "She needs to be on this case" When the doctor just gave me a blank look, I waved her off. "Go do it. This is an important case so get off your butt and do it!" 

I moved to my mother "Mama. He'll be ok. The doctor said so. And we'll get Monica down. She can be stuck up as they come but she's a good doctor and she'll make him better." I was falsely cheery but I hated to see her like this." When she sank into a chair I moved with her and reached for her hand. "He'll make it."

Bobbie

I had been in a mild state of shock as all of the craziness had happened. From dozing at Jerry's side to being thrust out into the waiting area and knowing he'd coded was a huge shock to me. I could just stand there and tremble as one of the new doctors on staff told us what was to happen to him. I reacted with dim awareness as I settled into a chair and looked at my daughter. "Carly I'm going to lose him." I insisted in a sad voice. "I'm going to lose the man I love."

Jag

"He isn't good V." I whispered as I shook my head. "He could die and I don't even know his family. I don't even know most of his life. V I don't think I can do this" The truth of my words hit me and I buried my head in my hands. I had to make the most of every moment. Each one could be our last. What if my grandparents, my uncles, my family died before I got to know them? I needed to do this before it was too late. The stakes were too high and I had waited too long to lose everything. Death was irreversible and I knew it. I raised my head to give V a brave smile. Even her gentle touch was lost on me as I stepped up and walked up the stairs. It was high time this charade ended, whatever the cost.

V

My heart just shattered at Jagger's pain. I had never seen him so distraught before. We had been in our share of tight spots and I had known that he was conflicted by the problems and secrets within his family but never had he seemed so lost and alone. I reached out an arm to rub his shoulder lovingly. We weren't lovers, at least not yet anyway, but we were always the closest of friends, the deepest of confidants and he had a small piece of my heart always. "Jag please, give it time. He'll be all right." I assured but in my heart I was scared for Jag, scared for Jax, scared for the whole family who could lose their soul in Jerry.

Jag didn't even seem to be absorbing my words as he stood and slowly trudged up the stairs. "Of course you can do it." I assured as I reached for his hand, but he was already up the stairs and ready to face his destiny.

Jax

I hared being so helpless. As my eyes fixed on Bobbie and Carly, I found myself turning into my wife's comforting embrace. I wanted to be the one reassuring her, yet she was the one strengthening me with her mere presence. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers, a curious mixture of affection, relief, love and desire running through my veins. When she pulled away and stiffened, I at first felt rejected, then became curious. "Alexis is anything the matter?"


End file.
